(1) Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to a golf swing training aid.
The invention is particularly suitable for, but not limited to, a swing training aid for sports such as golf, baseball, softball, tennis and the like.
Throughout the specification, the term "golf" shall be used to include the other sports hereinbefore described.
(2) Prior Art
Most golf training aids, designed to aid or improve a player's swing, are directed to the movement of the upper body and/or the arms. However, little attention has been given to the stability of the lower body during the different phases of the swing.
Ideally, the lower body (ie., hips down) will remain substantially immobile during the back swing and on the forward swing until the club/bat moves to, or past, the centre line of the body.
It has been known to use a bucket tied between the knees as an aid to stabilise the lower body.
However, such an arrangement holds the knees apart during the final phase of the forward portion of the swing and results in an unnatural swing.
Examples which have been proposed to control the movement of the player's legs during the swing are disclosed in GB 2,284,556 (BUCKINGHAM); U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,885 (QUIGLEY); 4,706,957 (JACKSON) and 4,088,326 (BIFULCO).
The latter three documents disclose aids where the player's knees (or lower legs) are bound together at a fixed spacing. In GB 2,284,556 (BUCKINGHAM), the golf training device is fitted between both knees below the knee joints, with side supports, secured by releasable straps, where a plastic swivel bar with a centre pivot interconnects the side supports and allows some controlled movement between the legs. While some movement between the knees can occur during the swing, both knees must be fastened to the device, generating an unnatural movement.